Je saigne encore 2
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Naruto aime Sakura, mais Sakura sort avec Sasuke... L'équipe 7 est divisée, détruite de l'interieur. Naruto souffre mais personne ne s'en rend compte, il l'aime mais elle le hais... Il arrangera les choses et réunira l'équipe 7 une derniere foi. DEATH-FIC


Titre : Je saigne encore (bis, c'est ma deuxième songfic de cette chanson lol)

Auteur : Euh…… moi ?! Bon, Rikka-yomi !!!

Pairing : Sasusaku (berk *part vomir* j'y crois pas … c'est moi qui ait écrit ça ?!) et Narusaku non réciproque (même remaque . … désolée, dieu du yaoi, je te suis infidèle !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TxT )

Rating : T

Note : Fan des sasuke, vous me maudirez jusqu'à le 100° génération….

Note 2: fans de naruto, idem

Note 3 : Fan de sakura, idem *bouhou !!!! personneuh m'aimeuh !!!! *fond en larme*)

Note 4 : Fan de death-fic, bienvenue……….. (Pourquoi je peux écrire que des death-fic en songfic ?!!!! Q.Q)

**Je saigne encore**

Je me sens mal. Cela fait deux ans que vous, Sasuke et toi, êtes en couple, et je ne m'habitue toujours pas à vous voir aussi proche. Vous qui ne vous parliez jusqu'à présent que parce que vous étiez dans la même équipe, cette relation en a surpris plus d'un. Moi le premier.

J'ai t'ai toujours aimé, Sakura. Si belle et si forte en même temps. Tu es une parfaite kunoïchi tout en gardant ton caractère enfantin et candide, du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à maintenant. Mais maintenant, je sais la vérité. Ce n'était qu'une apparence calculée, car ton masque est tombé dès que tu as eu Sasuke dans tes bras.

Tu es en fait une jeune fille banale, seulement intéressée par les garçons, pas si forte que ça mais vaniteuse et prétentieuse. Mais cette fille, toi, j'en suis amoureux. Même si tu es en couple avec Sasuke, mon frère, mon rival, je t'aime et ce sentiment me déchire le cœur à chaque foi que je vous vois dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ou d'ailleurs dans toute autre situation similaire.

_« Il a, le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps. »_

Je vous vois parler, sourire, rire, et vous envie d'être ensemble. J'aimerais tant venir avec vous pour reformer l'ancienne team 7… Mais à la mort de Kakashi, mort durant la mission pour ramener ton cher et tendre, quelque chose s'est brisé, et n'a pas été réparé même lors de son retour. Je me sens mal depuis ce temps là, comme si j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai peur.

Je voit Sasuke se pencher vers toi et retient ma respiration par réflexe. J'essaye de détourner les yeux mais ne réussi qu'a me faire mal au cœur pour me retourner aussitôt et vous voir vous embrasser, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si votre vie en dépendait, échangeant un baiser langoureux, ne faisant même pas l'effort de masquer vos gémissements, filtrants à travers ce baiser. Enfin, ce moment de torture prend fin pour moi mais Sasuke, comme s'il lisait mes pensées, fait la chose qui m'insupporte le plus, il plonge sa tête dans tes cheveux, sentant leur odeur. Tout en essayant de lutter pour garder un visage stoïque, je jurerais voir Sasuke me jeter un coup d'œil et te murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

_« Il a, le droit de respirer, ton odeur. »_

Une heure après, tu t'approche de Sasuke, t'accoudant à la rambarde qui te sépare du terrain où va se dérouler le combat de Sasuke, ton joli sourire accroché à ton visage rayonnant. Je te vois lui lancer un regard confiant et encourageant en lui criant de gagner et d'écraser son imbécile d'ennemi –qui te lance un regard haineux quand il t'entend. Sasuke réagit à tes paroles et à ton sourire, adoucissant son regard et se détendant légèrement. Il se lance en courant vers son adversaire et, au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre –qui se trouve être Genma- il se lance dans un combat acharné et déséquilibré car Sasuke est largement plus fort que son adversaire. En cinq minutes, le combat est terminé et tu lui lance encore un de ces regards dont j'ai tant envie.

_« Il a, même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort. »_

Je m'approche de toi, t'appelant par ce surnom idiot dont je t'affuble depuis la formation de l'équipe 7, peut-être même avant. Tu te retourne et me lance un regard peu avenant, me demandant ce que je veux. Je te réponds que le prochain match est le mien et que si ça se trouve, je vais gagner et qu'alors, notre ancienne team prouvera qu'elle est plus forte que toutes les autres en ayant deux membres dans les finalistes. Intérieurement, je sais que c'est idiot, que tu n'aimes que Sasuke mais j'aimerais tant que tu me donnes des paroles encourageantes telles celles que tu as dites à Sasuke.

_« Mets-moi, la chaleur de ta voix, dans le cœur. »_

Tu te retournes vers moi, les yeux brillants d'une lueur hautaine et méprisante qui me blesse aussitôt que je la vois. Tu ouvre la bouche, tirant sur tes lèvres fines et si belles mais dont, je le sais, les mots qui vont en sortir ne feront que me rabaisser et m'enfoncer encore plus.

J'ai si mal.

Tu me lances mes quatre vérités au visage, ne t'encombrant pas de tact ou de toute autre chose. Disant que « Ton » Sasuke était le plus fort de tous, qu'il allait m'écraser si je le rencontrais dans un match et, que pour mon honneur de ninja, je ferais mieux de perdre. Que je n'ai jamais été, ne suis, et ne serais jamais qu'un boulet malgré tous mes effort, comme Lee qui, à la suite d'une mission qui a mal tourné, se retrouve paralysé à vie, sans aucun espoir de pouvoir re-marcher à nouveau.

_« Et ça fait mal, croit moi, »_

Je m'éloigne tranquillement, l'air de rien, comme si tes insultes et tes injures glissaient comme de l'eau sur mon sourire. Comme si cela ne me faisait pas de mal. Je m'éloigne dans les vestiaires, luttant contre les larmes qui me montent aux yeux en voulant les rendre brillants. Je rentre dans une petite pièce avec un bac à douche et la ferme à l'aide d'un jutsu sur la serrure puis rend les murs insonores avant de se déshabiller, d'ouvrir à fond le robinet d'eau chaude et de rentrer sous l'eau bouillante me brûlant la peau, aussitôt soignée par kyubi. Je m'adosse au mur, frissonnant à l'écart de température, puis me laisse glisser tout le long, finissant assis, mes genoux contre mon torse, ma tête appuyée dessus, la main droite crispée sur mon cœur mis à vif par tes paroles.

_« Une lame, enfoncée loin dans mon âme, »_

Je revois ton visage, ton expression hautaine que tu me réserves. Je sens mes yeux me piquer mais retient mes larmes, je ne veux pas pleurer, ça ne ferait que te conforter à continuer. Tes yeux me transpercent et me brûlent de l'intérieur. La douleur de tes mots est imaginaire, mais pourtant si forte. Elle me tue à petit feu. Mais tu es pourtant toujours là, cette lueur de haine et de sadicité dans les yeux, qui me tue mais dont je ne veux pas me détourner car c'est là l'unique regard que tu me réserves.

Je suis ton prisonnier volontaire et reste attendre une sentence venant de toi, qui garde dans tes yeux cette lueur.

_« Regarde, en toi,_

_même pas l'ombre d'une larme. »_

La douleur que je ressens s'affaiblit en même temps que l'eau refroidit. La réserve d'eau chaude doit être épuisée. La douleur de mon corps s'affaiblit peut-être mais celle de mon âme s'intensifie… ou plutôt, retrouve son intensité normale. C'est-à-dire, une souffrance insurmontable pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Je vais pleurer, je le sens. Ces pensées plus moroses les une que les autres me sont de plus en plus difficiles à supporter et cette souffrance. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire mais cette alternative, j'aurais préféré l'éviter. Je respire un coup pour essayer vainement de reprendre contenance mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Je dois donc me décider.

Je fais pousser mes ongles et les modèles pour les rendre semblables à des griffes après que l'eau soit devenue froide. Je les approche lentement de mon bras et, au moment où ils effleurent ma peau, je suis pris d'un sursaut incontrôlable et les plonges profondément dans ma chair

Je contemple le spectacle de mon sang coulant sur mon bras, mon torse et le reste de mon corps alors que je m'entaille encore et encore, oubliant le temps qui passe, mes pensées douloureuses, contemplant à la fin, mon corps recouvert de sang et la pièce dans le même état.

_« Et je saigne encore, »_

Je pense furtivement au suicide mais la vision de mes plaies se refermant rapidement me chasse cette idée de la tête. Dans une heure, tout ce qui s'est passé ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir pour mon corps, n'en ayant plus aucune trace. Je ferme les yeux de frustration et pousse un geignement qui atteint bien vite l'apparence d'un hurlement, empli de douleur et de désespoir profond.

Comme à chaque fois, je me met à insulter de tous les noms le démon renard de me garder en vie de force, le quatrième pour m'avoir pourrit la vie, sasuke pour m'avoir prit Sakura, et diverses personnes dont la liste est trop longue pour être narrée…

Je VEUX mourir… Mais on ne me donne pas le choix.

Face à la dérision de cette situation, je sens un sourire moqueur étirer mes lèvres.

_« Je souris à la mort «_

Je me sens mieux et je sais que mon combat est pour bientôt. Je me lève, et ne prend pas la peine de nettoyer le sang sur le sol, quelqu'un s'en chargeras bien à ma place.

J'arrive au bord de l'arène et voit qu'on m'attendait. J'invente une excuse débile pour la forme et saute face à mon adversaire, à 15 mètres de moi. Il me regarde méchamment et m'accuse de frimer. Je ne lui réponds rien. A quoi bon lui répondre s'il n'est pas capable de sauter 15 mètres ? Mais malheureusement pour lui, l'aura de haine qu'il dégage excite kyûbi qui s'agite violemment en moi. Le seul moyen de le calmer est de le tuer.

Sur cette pensée, le combat commence.

Il m'attaque, j'esquive l'air de rien, ça l'énerve. Kyubi me dit de le tuer, me l'ordonne et j'obéis. Je me retrouve derrière lui et lui murmure qu'il est mort. Je le vois blêmir alors que je dégaine mon katana. Je lui tranche le bras droit qui tombe au sol, arrosant de sang les alentours et teintant de sang mon corps. Je continue. L'autre bras tombe bientôt, teintant encore plus le sol de sang mais cela ne m'arrête pas. Bientôt, son corps est couvert de plaies et d'entailles plus ou moins profondes saignant abondamment alors que je suis autant, sinon plus, souillé de sang que lui. Tout en n'ayant aucune coupure. Un dernier coup et il tombe, le silence est pesant sur l'arène alors que moi, je lèche le sang tombé sur ma main gauche, ignorant superbement quantité de ce liquide le recouvrant presque de la tête aux pieds.

_« Tout ce rouge sur mon corps »_

Couvert du sang de mon adversaire, je me tourne vers toi, sakura, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Tu frissonnes de peur, de terreur, au souvenir de mon prochain adversaire. Sasuke Uchiha. Ton chéri va se battre contre le "Monstre" dans un combat que tu sais mortel pour l'un des deux. Je sais que si je gagne, ça ne m'apportera rien d'autre que la satisfaction que personne d'autre ne te touches plus et que ça va te blesser autant que je suis blessé par ton attitude mais ne dit-on pas « qui sème le vent récolte la tempête » ?

_« Je te blesse dans un dernier effort. »_

Je me rappelle quelques-unes des scènes que vous m'avez fait supporter. Celle d'hier soir, à la fête pour vos un an ensembles. J'étais tranquillement dans mon coin, regardant Sasuke passer sa main gauche sur ton visage, tes lèvres, tes joues… Ton corps alangui et endormi frémissant sous ses caresses alors que tu tombes dans un sommeil léger.

_« Il aime, caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors, »_

Sasuke se lève, visiblement pour parler au nouvel hokage, un fan des Uchiha. Il se dégage doucement de ton poids, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas te réveiller de ton état comateux mais c'est peine perdue et tu t'accroches désespérément à lui avec ta main gauche, le suppliant du regard de ne pas te laisser seule. Et tu souris alors qu'il se rassoit à tes côtés et te prend dans ses bras.

_« Et toi, tu te permets de dire, encore, encore, »_

Tout à coup, je me sens mal, mon cœur me lance et ma poitrine est en feu. Avant que la douleur ne soit visible sur mon visage, je sors au dehors sous les yeux interrogatifs de jiraiya qui me rejoint alors que je tombe à genoux sous la douleur, les épaules tremblantes. Jiraiya semble se méprendre et essaye de me consoler, quel idiot, il me dit que ce n'est qu'une épreuve de plus dans ma vie de ninja, que tant que ça ne me tue pas, ça ne peut me rendre que plus fort et que je devais devait être fort ainsi que maintes autres paroles réconfortantes. Il réalise son erreur quand je commence à tousser, d'abord un peu puis plus violemment jusqu'à me mettre à vomir du sang.

_« Je sais, que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort »_

Jiraiya s'affole et part chercher un medic-nin mais je le retient alors il m'aide à m'asseoir convenablement tandis que je regarde ses mains avec un dégoût innommable. Mon sang, il n'y a que moi-même et cette maladie qui le fasse couler depuis des années maintenant. Je me mets à ricaner faiblement, un faible bruit dégoulinant de sarcasme et d'ironie pour quiconque l'entend. Jiraiya me regarde, perdu, et pour toute réponse, je lui fait un sourire chaleureux, voulant le rassurer avant d'avoir une toux rauque en régurgitant du sang, mais dans un flot plus calme que le premier, les yeux sûrement voilés de douleur mais le visage n'en exprimant aucune comme d'habitude, preuve pour jiraiya que cette épreuve m'est quotidienne. Mon sourire s'agrandit en voyant l'expression de Jiraiya et je murmure une phrase qui fait se tendre mon senseï :

« Les medic-nins ne servent à rien vu que cette maladie est mortelle. »

Et sur cette phrase figeant complètement mon professeur, je me relève et me dirige tranquillement vers une salle de bain pour changer mes vêtements imbibés de mon sang, le laissant seul dans les ténèbres de la nuit digérer la nouvelle de ma mort prochaine.

_« Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort. »_

C'est le lendemain, Je suis face à Sasuke qui me sourit, tel l'arrogant petit con qu'il est. Il ne sait pas à quel point j'ai espéré cette rencontre. A quel point je me suis entraîné pour atteindre son niveau et finalement, le dépasser. Même mon vieux ne pourrait pas me battre à mon niveau actuel. Je sens quelque chose atteindre ma jambe. Un kunaï. Le public semble s'en donner à cœur joie pour me huer et acclamer Sasuke. J'observe le kunaï et remonte machinalement son trajet pour me figer en voyant tes deux émeraudes flamboyantes alors que tu me sourit, narquoise, du point de départ du kunaï. C'est ton message. « Perds ».

_« Et ça fait, mal, croit moi, »_

Le combat commence et Sasuke m'attaque avec acharnement à l'aide de jutsu dévastateurs et surtout mortels. Mortels seulement s'ils touchent leur cible, et, dommage pour Sasuke, ça n'a pas l'air d'être assez rapide pour m'atteindre. Je souris à Sasuke, une ironie dégoulinante teintant mon expression, ce qui le met encore plus en rage. Il tente une technique encore plus rapide pour tenter de m'atteindre et au moment d'éviter, je ressens encore cette douleur. Mon corps se crispe, mes poumons me brûlent et je fixe d'un air impassible le chidori dans le bras de Sasuke se diriger vers moi alors qu'il sourit d'un air triomphant en visant mon cœur à découvert par ma crispation de douleur.

_« une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme, »_

Le choc n'est pas aussi terrible que je l'aurais pensé. La douleur est supportable comparée à celle de mon cœur. Mon corps endommagé par la maladie ne tiendra pas longtemps, je le sais. Même si Kyubi fait tout son possible avec son chakra infini, le sceau me condamne à mort et il est pour moi hors de question de briser tout ce qu'a fait mon père pour le village en le libérant pour pouvoir vivre quelques années de plus.

Je vais mourir.

Etrangement ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Mon espérance de vie est comptée depuis bien trop longtemps pour que je m'y accroche. Je veux te voir une dernière fois. Je me retourne et ce que je vois me fend le cœur. Tu crie ta joie en courrant vers Sasuke, le prend dans tes bras. Mes pensées m'ont tant occupé que je n'ai pas entendu la foule acclamer Sasuke. La victoire lui est offerte, et tous s'en contentent sans savoir, ou en ignorant, mon corps mourant qu'il laisse derrière lui. Toi, toute medic-nin que tu es, ne te rend pas compte de l'état critique dans lequel je suis et commence à soigner les plaies superficielles de Sasuke. Des medic-nins s'approchent de moi pour faire leur boulot et l'un d'eux hurle en voyant mon état et mon cœur transpercé de part en part. Il me regarde puis part vous avertir, vous, mes coéquipiers de ma mort future. Il s'approche de toi et te murmure des paroles aisément devinables à l'oreille. Tu lui lance un regard de vainqueur et le rabroue sans prendre en compte son air choqué. Tu me lances un regard qui n'exprime aucune tristesse de me voir partir. C'est même plutôt le contraire.

_« regarde en toi_

_même pas l'ombre d'une larme. »_

Je décide de faire une dernière chose dans ce monde avant de le quitter, et sous les yeux horrifiés des medic-nins restés à mes côtés, je me redresse lentement, peinant à ce moindre effort, priant Kyubi de m'aider à accomplir ma dernière volonté. Est-ce moi ou un silence s'est-il installé dans l'arène ? Non, ils m'observent tous, choqués ou horrifiés, impressionnés ou haineux faire ces pas qui me séparent de vous deux. Vous deux qui me fixez de cet air insondable pour lui et légèrement craintif pour toi. Je manque de m'effondrer en trébuchant contre un caillou mais réussi à conserver un équilibre précaire. Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma tenue tachée de sang et ricane, me faisant passer pour un fou auprès de ceux qui m'entourent. Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'étais couvert du sang de mon ennemi, mais maintenant, c'est le mien qui souille mes vêtements. Moi qui m'était juré que ce serais Son sang qui abreuverait le sol après notre combat. C'est loupé.

_« Et je saigne encore, »_

Je sais que je vais mourir. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, plus personne à décevoir. Kakashi-senseï, Tsunade baba et les autres morts au combat du temps où tout était encore magnifique, en paix. Mais après la mort de Kakashi senseï, vous avez entreprit de me creuser petit à petit, inéluctablement, une tombe, ma tombe. Mais vu les événements qui arrivent quand les membres de la team 7 sont séparés, je pense qu'il ne faut plus jamais l'être. Et puis qui a dit qu'un ninja devait rester debout face à la mort avec une attitude de pacifiste genre « si on te donne une gifle, tend l'autre joue »** (1) **? Non, d'autant plus que je me suis contenu jusqu'à présent et vu ce que cela donne, je préfère jouer au shinigami et vous emporter avec moi dans la tombe. « Accepte ta mort mais emporte les autres avec toi ». Cette décision prise, je souris. Oui, je ne souffrirais plus jamais.

_« je souris à la mort «_

Je m'élance soudain, Kyubi utilisant son chakra pour me maintenir en vie le temps de ma vengeance. Il sait ce que c'est que le désir de vengeance et, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, je sais qu'il est tout à fait d'accord avec moi sur ce coup là. Tu es toujours dans les bras de sasuke, tétanisés par la surprise. Je soupire, ma vengeance est trop simple. Je fonds sur vous et d'un geste de la main, sors un kunaï que j'enfonce dans le cœur de Sasuke qui meurt sur le coup, sous les yeux ébahis des trois-quarts des ninja du village. En mourrant, Sasuke s'agrippe à ma main, celle qui tient le kunaï et, une lueur de surprise au fond des yeux, son corps glisse à terre, ses pupilles devenant ternes, signes de sa mort. Il y a encore plus de sang sur moi et cette fois, pas seulement le mien.

_« tout ce rouge sur mon corps, «_

Je retire ma main de celle de sasuke et, me retournant vers toi, plonge mon bras dans ton ventre, mes griffes déchirant ta peau, ta chair puis tes os comme du beurre. Tu me regardes hébétée, du sang s'écoulant de la commissure de tes lèvres. Et doucement, un murmure brise le silence de mort sur le lieu de mort :

« Pourquoi ? »

Et tu oses me demander pourquoi. Décidément, je suis fou d'être tombé amoureux de toi et d'en avoir autant souffert. Toutefois, je suis bon joueur et retire ma main de ton ventre en te répondant :

« Vous aviez promis de ne jamais abandonner un membre de la team 7, même dans la mort »

Une lueur de compréhension passe dans tes yeux. Tu luttes pourtant, tu veux vivre. Une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux, je lève un kunaï et te tranche la gorge d'un coup sec. Ce mouvement est un des derniers qu'il m'est possible de faire. Ma mission est accomplie et mon corps m'abandonne, c'était mon dernier effort.

_« je te blesse dans un dernier effort. »_

Je me retourne vers les villageois de konoha et leur fait un sourire triste qui laisse transparaître toutes mes émotions. Douleur. Tristesse. Solitude. Certains me haïssent, d'autres sont émus de ce qu'ils lisent en moi, d'autres encore sont sous le choc… Mais cela m'est égal. Nous sommes maintenant réunis et tout en m'effondrant entre les corps de sasuke et toi, je souffle une phrase qui fait frissonner tout ceux qui l'entendent de par mon ton :

« Ils m'ont tiré vers le tombeau et en payent les conséquences. Ils viennent avec moi pour m'accompagner. Les membres de l'équipe 7 ne doivent jamais être séparés, trop de malheurs sont nés de leur séparation. »

Des sanglots retentissent à mes oreilles, des chuchotements, des cris aussi, mais plus lointains ceux-là, mais j'ignore ces détails. Je suis avec eux, c'est le principal.

Je ferme maintenant les yeux sur cette vie qui me pèse, et m'a pesé durant de nombreuses années. Je suis fatigué et je sais maintenant que je peux mourir tranquille, je ne serais pas seul. Je suis couvert de sang de toutes les personnes qui me sont chères. Kakashi qui est mort dans mes bras ; Sasuke et toi que j'ai tué ; konohamaru qui s'est sacrifié pour m'aider lors d'une mission et a pris un coup mortel à ma place ; et tous les autres dont mon corps à été souillé par le sang.

Néanmoins, je suis tranquille, maintenant, je ne saignerais plus jamais. Et c'est avec un sourire que je quitte ce monde, entouré de mes coéquipiers, toi à ma gauche et Sasuke à ma droite.

* * *

O-o-O-o-O

* * *

(1): parabole de Jésus-Christ, désolée, réminiscence de mon cour d'histoire sur le christianisme lol

* * *

**Rikka : **pfyou …… finit !!!!

**Sasuke :** C'est quoi ce truc ?!

**Naruto :** Et pourquoi j'ai mal du début à la fin ?

**Sakura : **Pourquoi j'ai l'air d'une *bitch* en puissance ?!

**Rikka : **Urusai !!!! C'est votre faute !!!!!!! J'arrête pas de lire des fans fics de Vous ! Parce que je suis fan de vous ! Et je me fais engueuler dons c'est votre faute à vous !!!!!

**Sasuke :** C'est pour ça que tu ne parles pas de moi, ou que comme un figurant ?

**Rikka :** ouais !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kakashi :** et moi, je suis mort en allant récupérer cet abruti ?! *pointe Sasuke du doigt*

**Rikka :** Bah ouais…. Pourquoi ? T'aurais préféré mourir d'une overdose de Isha-isha-paradise ?

**Kakashi :** J'aurais préféré pas mourir du tout …..

**Sakura :** Vous au moins, vous êtes passé pour un gentil….

**Rikka : ***niark*…. Faut avouer que je me suis bien défoulée sur cet OS….., mouarf …. Aurélia, ça va ? C'est pas trop sanguinaire pour toi ? V.V désolée de te forcer à me corriger cet OS… Qui d'ailleurs, pour l'instant, n'est même pas encore corrigé xD


End file.
